Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas besoin de ton aide
by Katheliina
Summary: Depuis toujours, on dit que les personnes tombant malades on de la veine, en particulier les lycéens.. Mais pour Ichigo, c'est bien pire que tout. Surtout quand vous avez un hollow grand frère comme infirmier.. Lemon,One-shot,Yaoi, ShiroIchi !


Bonjour !  
Tout premier one-shot que je met sur , j'en suis fière !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira uhuh. :3  
Lemon ShiroIchi, couple que j'apprécie beaucoup, je compte bientôt en faire un GrimmIchi

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus  
Rating: M  
Merci à Anaa & Nyaa pour m'avoir corrigé

* * *

- Pardon Mizuiro, je suis malade, je ne viens pas en cours.  
- D'accord Ichigo, repose toi bien.  
- Merci.  
- ICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO ! Quelle veine de...

Clac ! Ichigo referma son portable, son mal de tête était déjà désagréable, mais si en plus il devait supporter les hurlements de Keigo... Non merci ! Et puis... Veine, c'est vite dire !  
Oh oui, il aurait sûrement voulu aller en cours... Et pour cause !

- Nii-chan, bonne nouvelle !, s'exclama Yuzu en entrant dans sa chambre.  
- Doucement Yuzu ! Mon mal de tête...  
- Oups, pardon Nii-chan...  
- Ce n'est rien. Donc, cette fameuse nouvelle ?  
- Ah oui ! Devine ! Onii-san a bien voulu rater un jour à la fac pour pouvoir s'occuper de toi ! Génial non ?  
- Euh... , fit Ichigo d'un air peu confiant, on va dire ça, oui...

Il n'allait pas gâcher le plaisir de sa soeur, et lui dire que passer la journée entière avec son... Grand frère lui donnait juste des frissons et une grande envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou !  
Mais il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas et se contenta d'offrir un faible sourire à sa soeur. Ichigo finit par lui dire qu'il était fatigué et par conséquent il allait se reposer, la jeune fille acquiesça et le laissa. Le roux ferma doucement les yeux, s'il dormait toute la journée et ne se réveillait que pour prendre ses médicaments, tout irait bien non ? Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui !  
Malheureusement, la réalité n'est jamais au delà des espérances !

-Alors... On est malade Ichi' ?

Cette voix fit tressaillir la fraise au plus profond de son âme, oh oui ! Il aurait reconnu ce son grave entre mille ! Pas besoin de se tourner vers la porte ou d'ouvrir les yeux dans ce cas là, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas _le_ voir aujourd'hui ! Pas maintenant !  
Il feint alors de dormir, priant pour que son visiteur non voulu parte le plus vite possible ! Mais apparemment, la chance n'était pas de son côté ! Loin de là même ! Car il entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit, petit à petit. La personne s'arrêta devant Ichigo, mit un genou sur le matelas et, sans prévenir, prit le menton de "l'endormi" puis le força à se tourner vers lui. Le roux ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise:

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'avoir avec cette vieille feinte ?  
- Shiro... Je suis fatigué, laisse moi, tenta Ichigo, avec tant de mal que de bien.  
- Mais je viens juste d'arriver, je ne vais pas déjà te laisser _Majesté_~

Shirosaki étira son sourire sournois en voyant Ichigo plisser ses yeux et froncer les sourcils, en même temps... Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas appelé son roi de la sorte ? Oh... Sûrement depuis qu'il était sorti en de son monde intérieur !  
Je sens déjà votre incompréhension ! Alors avant de taper l'auteur, laissez la s'expliquer tout gentiment ! Appelez un peu de votre civilisation nom de dieu !  
Bref, revenons en à nos moutons euh... A nos fraises plutôt ! (Promis, je pars me suicider à la fin du one-shot).  
Alors...  
Après cette appellation, Ichigo se souvint une nouvelle et énième fois de la façon dont son hollow intérieur et lui même s'étaient retrouvés à devoir jouer une relation entre frères tout à fait normal !  
Peu après le grand combat contre Aizen (où, rappelons le nous, ce cher Sosuke s'était fait péter la gueule, dédicace à ma chère Yuii ! [Réaction de Yuii: Va te faire foutre èé -AI-CHAN I LOVE YOU ;o;-]), Ichigo perdait petit à petit son _reiatsu_ et cela, ce n'était pas au confort de Shirosaki, bien décidé à ne pas disparaître aussi facilement ! Et puis quoi encore ?!  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le hollow avait été décidé à rester en vie ! Pas comme ce Zangetsu qui avait lâchement abandonné et s'était laissé aller à son sort, cela n'étant pas dans l'idéalisme de Shiro. Il avait donc commencé la dure quête de sortir de l'intérieur de son "maître", avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est alors que chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde, Shiro s'entraînait dur pour pouvoir s'enfuir de ce foutu monde ! Mais il y allait doucement, non pas pour éviter de faire mal à Ichigo, (Car il n'en avait rien à foutre de cela) mais au contraire pour arriver en "douceur", afin d'avoir la satisfaction de voir le visage surpris et effrayé de la fraise !  
Mais, en vue et en conscience du fameux calme du hollow, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la patience de ce cher Shiro s'en aille, cette technique était bien trop lente, et il finit par aller d'un coup hors d'Ichigo, et bon sang ! Vu que Shiro n'y était pas allé de main morte, le roux avait lourdement ressenti les conséquences ! Une telle douleur... C'était pire que tous les combats qu'il avait enduré ! Ce jour-là, l'envie de vomir toutes ses tripes n'avait jamais été aussi puissante ! Ichi espéra ne plus ressentir cette souffrance au long de sa vie.  
En tout cas, après la douleur, le fait était là : Shirosaki était bel et bien là, dehors, dans sa tenue blanche, il avait réussi son coup ! Son roi n'y comprenait plus rien... Mais peu après, il dut vite faire la part des choses avec cette situation... Il prit comme choix (un peu obligé) d'aller voir Urahara afin qu'il confectionne un gigai, étant donner que Karin et Isshin pourrait le voir... Ca aurait été dûr de trouver une raison pour sa soudaine venue !  
Ensuite, grâce une nouvelle fois à ce cher Urahara (et avec la spectaculaire participation du capitaine Kurotsuchi !), ils durent changer la mémoire de tous les proches de la famille Kurosaki, la famille elle même, Kon et bien sur, la Soul Society , pour leur faire croire que Shiro était le grand frère d'Ichigo !  
Et donc, si vous avez bien suivi, il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo, Urahara, Shirosaki et, très bizarrement mais c'était vrai, le savant complètement fou, j'ai nommé Kurotsuchi, qui étaient au courant de la vérité. Et bien que cela était surprenant, le projet avait était une réelle réussite.  
Depuis, six mois étaient passés, mais pour la fraise, cela semblait s'être passé la veille !  
Bref ! Maintenant que vous comprenez le comment du pourquoi, on peut retourner dans le présent avec un Shirosaki tenant le menton d'Ichigo ! (Comment ça, je dois me pendre ?)  
Donc, après être "revenu" de son voyage dans le passé, il remarqua que Shiro le regardait toujours avec ses yeux dorés brillants, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas voir le sclère noir qui remplissait ses yeux et d'apercevoir à la place le blanc de tous les humains sur cette planète. Effectivement, le gigai était très ressemblant à ce que Shiro était réellement, mais à la différence, Urahara avait pris la peine de rendre sa peau moins blanche et donc aussi de "remplacer" le noir de ses yeux, histoire que le hollow fasse plus... Humain.  
Je me perds dans mes explications, pardon !

"Tout va bien, Ichigo ?"

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi, soudainement, son double l'appelait par son prénom, toutes ses questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Shirosaki, pour n'attirer aucun soupçon, lâcha gentiment le menton du roux et se contenta de continuer de le fixer. Cachant parfaitement bien son air narquois et pervers.  
Quand enfin la personne inconnue ouvrit la chambre, elle s'avança lentement, puis soudainement...

"ICHIGO ! MON FILS ! COMMENT TE SENS TU ?"

Alors qu'Ichigo allait recevoir un coup de pied affectif de son père, il fut arrêté par Shiro, bien décidé à ce qu'on ne touche pas à sa majesté la fraise.  
Donc, avec une facilité étonnante (ou pas), le hollow renvoya Isshin contre le mur.

"- Toujours aussi fort, Shiro-kun !  
- Evite de frapper Ichigo quand il ne va pas bien. Fit Shirosaki, ignorant la remarque de son "géniteur".  
- Hahaha ! Tu as raison ! Bref, je venais vous voir pour vous dire que nous y allons ! Alors faites bien attention à vous, et Ichigo, reste bien allongé au calme et écoute ton frère ! Compris ?  
- Mmh...Répondit Ichigo, peu enthousiaste par ce que venait de lui dire son père.  
- Allez, au revoir ! A ce soir !  
- Passez une bonne journée, firent en même temps les deux "frères" .

Isshin partit et quelques instants après, la porte d'entrée claqua, Ichigo se rallongea et ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant son "frère". Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du, car à peine avait-il eu le temps de souffler qu'il sentit soudainement des lèvres sur les siennes, appuyant fortement et ajoutant vite la langue. La fraise ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qui c'était, logique après tout, mais vu qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il y avait cet effet de surprise.  
En résumé, Shirosaki était donc en train de l'embrasser d'une manière sauvage, ajoutant la langue assez rapidement et prenant bien évidemment le dessus. Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire, se débattre ? A quoi bon ? Etant malade, sa force avait été restreinte. Arrêter le baiser ? Cela ne ferait que exciter un peu plus le hollow, et le sexe de bon matin, non merci. Tout ses issues de secours étaient closes, alors le seul moyen pour que rien ne lui arrive, comme ne pas pouvoir marcher ou être obligé de mettre plus de dix coussins quand il voudra s'asseoir, c'était donc de se laisser faire, un peu (beaucoup) soumis, certes, mais que voulez vous faire de plus ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Shiro embrassait mal ; ses baisers étaient assez brusques effectivement, mais c'était toujours mieux que des embrassades douces et calmes à vous en faire dormir, au contraire... Quand il l'embrassait, c'était toujours fougueux, violent, brutal mais... Tellement bon...  
Euh... A quoi Ichigo pensait la ? (A un fabuleux baiser Shirosaki, pourquoi cette question ?) Il se reprit assez vite et se rendit compte que Shiro venait d'arrêter leur baiser, quand il le regarda, il le vit se lécher ses lèvres,en faisant doucement le contour... Ce qui fit bien sur apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues d'Ichigo.

"Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer, mon roi~. J'irai vous voir plus tard. Sur ce."

Il le laissa, et Ichigo pu, avec un petit temps bien sûr pour se remettre de ses émotions, s'endormir. Il savait que maintenant, même s'il dormait profondément, il n'irait pas dans son monde intérieur, du moins, il n'irait _plus_. Un léger goût d'amertume se fit, le gênant pour dormir, ses pensées partirent vers son passé, la première fois qu'il avait vu son Zanpakuto.  
"_Zangetsu..."_  
Il y avait en lui, cette part de regret, ne plus voir "le vieux", qui l'avait aidé à plusieurs moment, qui l'avait mis en confiance sur ses capacités jusqu'à la fin. Oui... La fin, le combat contre Aizen.. Où il avait eu l'occasion de voir son "épée" jeune, finir par pleurer.. Qui voudrait disparaître après tout ? Shiro avait réussi à rester, mais son autre lui non. Il avait accepté. Et grâce à cela, Ichigo avait pu vaincre Aizen et sauver Karakura.  
Mais son monde lui manquait. Les phrases bizarres du vieux lui manquaient, les immeubles bleus parfois de travers aussi lui manquaient. Avoir tout laissé d'un coup avait, même sans qu'il le montre, été un coup dur pour lui.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser, et se décida à s'endormir.  
Plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le réveil. Il affichait midi. Déjà si tard ? Il se leva difficilement, encore faible, et descendit, afin de prendre les médicaments que son père lui avait prescrit (comme quoi, c'est pratique d'avoir un père médecin) et aussi manger, il était humain (ainsi qu'un quart shinigami et un autre quart Vizard. Mais ceci n'est bien sur qu'un léger détail), et il avait faim. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas tomber sur Shiro. Même si cela était très peu probable, car le hollow ne pouvait être qu'autre part que chez lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas resté ici pour s'occuper du roux ? Enfin bon, Ichigo voulait quand même se donner de l'espoir. Il était près à croire et supplier Kami-sama !

Sauf que Dieu, c'est un yaoiste. (On a bien le droit de rêver non ?) Et comme tout yaoiste, il veut de l'action, et vu qu'il décide de tout, et bien tout va se passer selon ses souhaits (et ceux de l'auteur, n'oublions pas !).  
Revenons à nos affaires. Donc Ichigo finit par atteindre la cuisine en faisant un minimum de bruit pour ne pas alerter son "frère" en train de gentiment dormir devant un jeu télévisé.  
Il se prépara un sandwich et sortit ses médicaments du placard où son père les avaient rangés. La dernière miette avalée, il mit le cachet dans un verre d'eau et le laissa fondre doucement. Cette vision l'écoeura un peu ; il avait toujours détesté boire cela, à chaque fois il avalait la poudre au fond qui lui donnait toujours cette envie de régurgiter. Mais ce n'était plus un enfant. Ichigo savait que pour guérir, il fallait se forcer et puis c'est tout. Quand le cachet eut finit de se dissoudre, le jeune homme prit le verre et allait le boire d'une traite lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de.. Particulier concernant la couleur...  
C'était... Blanc. Et plus que tout, ça avait l'air pâteux... Ceci bloqua la fraise, non décidemment, il ne pouvait porter quelque chose qui ressemble à de la semence sur ses lèvres ! Même à l'abri des regards, ça lui était tout bonnement impossible ! Et puis cette couleur lui faisait aussi penser à quelqu'un d'autre... Une personne que si elle savait lire les pensées du roux maintenant, elle n'en manquerait pas une pour se moquer de lui...

-"Et bien Ichi' ? On refuse de guérir ?"  
"_Quand on parle du loup..."_Pensa le shinigami

Ichigo voulu se retourner afin de rétorquer à Shirosaki, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le plan d'exécuter son plan, deux bras venaient de le prendre par derrière et de le coller contre un torse parfaitement formé et surtout... Surtout... SANS TEE-SHIRT ?!  
La fraise vira au rouge ( Pire jeu de mot de ma vie là.) et serra tellement le verre qu'il cru qu'à tout moment il allait se briser dans sa main, mais d'un côté, ça allait comme cela s'associer avec la couleur de son visage. Il déglutit difficilement, sans pour autant trouver la force de se débattre. (En même temps.. Qui voudrait s'enlever d'un mec aussi sadique que profondément sexy ?) Son esprit commença à divaguer, il savait que s'il ne se dégageait pas vite de son "frère", il allait devoir prendre pas mal de coussin pour le lendemain afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. Non non non et non ! Hors de question de se laisser -encore- faire !

"- Lâche-moi Shiro ! Je viens juste prendre mon médicament et je retourne me coucher !  
- Tu sais, je regardais un porno tout à l'heure."

Les rougissements du shinigami s'accentuèrent, il se doutait bien que c'était le but de Shirosaki de le gêner afin qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire.. A force, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, à son plus grand désarroie.  
Soudain, il sentit une des deux mains qui le tenait se faufiler sous son tee-shirt sans vraiment son accord, ne sachant quoi faire en vue de l'attaque du hollow, il décida de s'insulter mentalement pour sa suprême débilité à ne pas réagir comme il le fallait au commencement des caresse de son "frère". Bon, en même temps, il n'avait pas grand choix, si il se débattait, ce n'aurait fait que gaspiller le reste de force qu'il avait en lui, déjà que sa maladie l'affaiblissait assez... Lui dire d'arrêter ? Il se serait foutu de sa gueule en lui "reprochant" que ce n'était qu'une petite vierge effarouché, et ça, ça lui aurait mis un coup dans sa dignité (Car il lui en reste ?). Le laissait faire ? Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'autre choix... Mais se faire passer pour un soumis le laisser perplexe.  
En récapitulatif, il n'y avait aucune solution, et donc, Ichigo était mal barré.  
C'est soudain qu'il eu une idée de génie, mais rien ne put se faire car à la place, il sentit les doigts froid s'en prendre à ses mamelons qui commencait déjà à durcir et cela provoqua en lui un léger cri accompagné d'un sursaut de surprise (Allez, dites ces trois mots ensemble 10 fois de suite). Merde merde merde merde merde FUCK. Shirosaki s'attaquait déjà à ses points érogènes... C'était quoi ce porno qu'il avait regardé ?!  
Son autre main qui juste à présent était sagement resté autour de sa taille avait décidé se mettre au travail, mais au lieu de passer sous le tee-shirt, elle passa directement sous le pantalon. Le jeune homme cru mourir de honte sur place. Non car vraiment... Lui, contre un Shirosaki en transe torse-nu en train de le martyriser sexuellement afin de pouvoir le mettre dans son lit dans à peine 12 minutes dans une cuisine.. C'était tout simplement... Gênant !  
Il poussa un autre cri de surprise quand la main caressa doucement de bas en haut sa verge qui commencait douloureusement à durcir... Merde ! Pourquoi avait il décidé de s'habiller et de se mettre en jean ?! Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois !

"-Tout va bien Ichigo ?, murmura Shirosaki à l'oreille de son uke, tu m'as l'air bien rouge  
- N..Ne te fous pas de ma gueule..,et laisse moi remonter dans ma chambre !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt y aller, Continua t-il, avec un ton pervers et moqueur, sois patient un peu..  
-Laisse moi y aller seul !  
-Alors que tu commences à t'exciter ? Je ne vais quand même pas arrêter ! Surtout que ça voudrait dire que tu te soulagerais tout seul.. Et ça, je ne le permets pas, _Majesté._"

Et sur ses mots, il mordit sans prévenir le cou de son roi, ce même, lâcha un cri tout sauf masculin, pourquoi il laissait son foutu hollow faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps ?! Ca le faisait vraiment chier quand même. Comme il le disait si bien, c'était pas lui le roi ?! C'était pas lui qui devait avoir le dessus ?! C'était pas lui qui... Qui...Qui se montait la tête pour un surnom nom de dieu ?!... Il devenait complètement fou, timbré, dingue...  
Il fut arraché de ses pensées quand il sentit la main passé au travers de son boxer et prendre sans crier garde son sexe en main, il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha le verre (Oui, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché) qui se brisa naturellement dés qu'il toucha le sol. Ichigo, qui pensa alors avoir trouver un moyen pour s'échapper de l'emprise du hollow mais, ce n'était pas l'avis de celui-ci qui le retint et compressa plus sur son membre, soutirant de nouveau un cri à la fraise, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il cru mourir de honte quand il sentit de sa semence commencer à sortir. Ichigo pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait de Shiro à des kilomètres. Misère, il était dans une belle merde.  
Surtout que son cher frère, trouvant son uke un peu trop dispersé dans ses pensées décida de le ramener à la réalité en accentuant le mouvement de sa main, faisant des gestes ainsi plus précis, plus langoureux... Ichigo commençait déja à halleter. Il faut dire que vu le nombre de fois que le blanc "s'amusait" avec lui, ça avait finit par avoir de sacrées représailles... A chaque fois qu'il le touchait, la fraise ne prenait plus que quelques minutes avant de se laisser faire...

"-Arrête de t'éparpiller Ichi', concentre toi sur moi ou tu le regretteras."

Cette phrase fit déglutir le plus jeune, le message était compris.  
Quand Shiro le vit arrêter de bouger, il sut que maintenant, plus rien ne l'arrêterait, Ichigo allait docilement se laisser faire, et pour le récompenser de cela, le hollow décida qu'ils allaient "tranquillement" s'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre du rouquin. Il le porta alors et monta puis arrivé à l'endroit prévu, il jeta son amant sur le lit et recommença à administrer à son sexe de "douces" caresses.  
Mais étant donné que la patience et Shiro, ça fait deux, il décida d'accélerer les choses pour s'occuper plus sérieusement de son ex-roi. Et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il lui retira son pantalon, rapidement suivi par le boxer, dévoilant sa verge déja bien tendue. Le hollow se délecta de cette vue et, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec envie, il reprit le membre d'Ichigo et commença de rapide va et viens et enleva avec sa main encore libre le dernier vêtement de sa cible, ce dernier rougit de gêne, n'ayant donc plus aucun vêtement sur lui, comparé à son homologue, entièrement habiller.  
Il ne fit plus attention à ce détail au moment où Shiro le masturba plus intensément, le faisant gémir.

"-Nh..Shiro..."

Le surnommé agrandit son sourire, étant d'humeur à faire languir sa fraise, il se mit à mordre ses bouts de chair, le faisant soupirer de nouveau, puis passa sur son torse, lui laissant quelques marques de son passage. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, le léchant et le mordillant, sans jamais s'arrêter de pomper. Shiro sentait sous lui les frissons d'Ichigo, s'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à le faire jouir! Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?  
Il s'entreprit alors à taquiner le gland de "son roi" sous ses plaintes.  
Le hollow lui mordit le lobe, pour ensuite s'attaquer à son cou en le suçotant, pour ainsi voir apparaître des suçons par çi par là, il n'avait que faire des plaintes d'Ichigo sur le fait que ça allait se voir, c'était toujours la même chose après tout.  
De son côté, la fraise était envahie de sensation, bon sang, pourquoi à chaque fois ça se passait comme le bon vouloir de Shiro ?! Aah... Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, son hollow venait de pénétrer subitement un doigt en lui, il détestait cela, c'était tout simplement désagréable pour lui. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout, rare était les moments où le blanc pensait à le préparer !  
Sentant un deuxième doigts venir, il courba son dos, ne se retenant pas pour gémir.

-Uuh..  
-Si tu savais comment ce bruit m'excite mon roi !

Sans plus attendre, Shirosaki fit des mouvements de ciseaux, mais même comme ça, il ne se privait pas pour y aller rapidement ! Voir jusqu'où le dos d'Ichigo pouvait se courber était un réel plaisir pour ses yeux !  
Quand il décida que son rouquin était prêt, il retira ses doigts pour ensuite pénétrer d'un seul coup son sexe, ce qui arracha un violent cri à son homonyme, qui eu, en un instant, l'impression d'être déchirer en deux, à croire que le hollow ne connaissait que la violence bon sang !  
Les mouvements si firent rapidement, il n'y allait pas de mains morte, enchaînement les va et viens et capturant les hanches d'Ichigo pour y mettre plus de force,le forçant ainsi à suivre le rythme.  
Son amant n'en menait pas large, divisé entre douleur et plaisir, il était presque déconnecté du monde, ne sentant plus que les coup butoir qui venaient et sortaient de lui, n'entendant plus que ses soupirs, ses gémissements face à cette luxure.. Il n'avait plus envie de lui dire stop, il voulait que ça continue.. Shiro' lui avait fait connaître un plaisir sans fin..  
Ce dernier l'entendit gémir plus fort, il sût alors qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate et souriant tel le démon qu'il était, il accéléra ses mouvements, s'en foutant à présent si le shinigami suivait encore le rythme, maintenant, son plaisir comptait plus que tout.  
Des mouvements désordonnés, une ambiance chaude, une tension sexuelle à son maximum et deux corps en liaison, haletant comme jamais.. Ils étaient à bout. Tout était réunit pour que les deux entrent dans une transe que personne ne pouvait briser. Atteignant au fur et à mesure le 7ème ciel. Et, ne faisant qu'un, la jouissance vint.  
D'abord Ichigo, dans un long soupire de plaisir eu son orgasme et planta ses ongles dans son matelas quand il sentit peu de temps après Shiro venir en lui dans un râlement étouffé.  
Les deux amants récupérèrent leur souffle, puis le hollow se retira et s'allongea sur le côté, s'amusant à regarder son roi descendre sur terre pour ensuite s'endormir sans demander plus.

Plus tard dans la journée, Karin et Yuzu arrivèrent, et trouvèrent l'albinos devant la télé.

-Shiro-nii, on est rentrées ! Fit Yuzu  
-Tu as passer toute ta journée devant la télé ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de réponse, les deux soeurs n'en demandèrent pas plus. Mais la jeune brune voulut quand même savoir comment allait son autre grand-frère.

-Tu t'es bien occupé d'Ichi-nii ?  
- Mmh, mais je te déconseille d'aller le voir, il dort encore.  
- D'accord, on le verra à table alors!  
-Si il arrive à marcher, murmura l'albinos.  
-Tu as dis quelque chose ?  
-Je monte. Tu diras au vieux de ne pas gueuler à son retour.

Il partit donc dans sa chambre dormir à son tour, et du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier maudissait son hollow pour "être un enfoiré de pervers complètement fou et violent", mais après tout on ne changeait pas un hollow si facilement. Puis soudain, une question vint dans l'esprit de la fraise.

"_Zangetsu a du subir comme moi ?"  
"Je ne te répondrais pas."_

* * *

J'aime ma fin. -ris-  
A bientôt ! :D


End file.
